


Everything is Relative

by JustcallmeStar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Can be viewed as platonic or romantic, Dark, F/F, Guns, Morally Grey, Murder, Philosophy, Robbery, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustcallmeStar/pseuds/JustcallmeStar
Summary: Everything is based on perspective, but Kara is fairly certain she would do it again and again for Lena Luthor.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Everything is Relative

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random little plot bunny that came to mind. All of the philosophical thoughts are mine personally. This can he viewed as either romantic or platonic Supercorp, it's up to you!

She thinks of a lecture she attended in college. Someone had paid her to take notes while they were 'out sick' (which really means party, but money is money) on a philosophy class. 

The lecture had been on morality. It had fascinated Kara, the way that humans viewed right and wrong. Everything had been relative, and all that really matters is perspective.

She had liked the way the words curved around the professor's tongue like a poem, deep and meaningful. The moral grey area that everyone inhabits, knowingly or not. 

She had compared Earth's social norms to Krypton's, had spent hours staring at the ceiling in contemplation. Everything had been confusing, but she had come up with a thought that settled her brain enough to be able to sleep.

Earth thinks in terms of individuality and personal interests, while Krypton thought of the whole of the planet, the majority. Humans spent time finding their identity and happiness, and Kryptonian's only thought of the furthering of technological inventions. Krypton didn't have individuality, Earth is stuffed with it.

The issue with it is opposing ideas. Religion, race, sexuality, everyone with different and often clashing opinions. Moral compasses are dictated by life experiences, the environment surrounding someone, as well as genetics and relations.

That sparks the entirety of Nature vs. Nurture, which had more affect on a person's behavior and outlook on life.

Kara had attended the lectures even when she wasn't being paid to do so, and sometimes the thoughts keep her up at night.

Kara thinks of all that in the split second before she pushes her finger on the trigger of her illegal gun, watches Jake Gaglar fall against the brick wall of the alleyway.

She quickly takes his wallet and watch, leaving as quickly as possible while also looking casual and disinterested. Acting suspicious can get her killed.

She takes the same route she came through, avoiding all people and cameras. It's not very hard, this is one of the worst neighborhoods in National City. She took his possessions to make police believe it's just a robbery outside of a bar, Jake Gaglar was known for being a nasty drunk.

In his wallet, she finds a torn piece of paper with bad handwriting on it, detailing the best time and place to kill Lena Luthor. He must have bribed someone in L-Corp, she makes a mental note to look into it.

A life for a life.

Someone would have died regardless, and Kara would rather it be a alcoholic assassin than a CEO trying to make a positive difference in the world. Everything is relative, but she thinks she made the right choice. 

She realizes she should feel bad consideration she just shot someone, but all she feels is a vague annoyance at the effort she has to put in getting away with murder. She has to burn all her clothes, dispose of his possessions and her gun, and create an alibi for the off chance that the investigation leads to her.

Everything is based on perspective, but Kara is fairly certain she would do it again and again and again for Lena Luthor.

Even if Kara Danvers is the only person who knows what really happened in a dark alley next to a bar.

She can't tell anyone, not even the person she did it for.

Maybe that's what love is.


End file.
